Going After Her (EnglishVersion)
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: Two years after discover who was his father, Jake Muller hide himself somewhere in Russia, when he is found and contracted by Ada Wong. After it, the spy see herself in a unexpected situation, that force her to depend of Jake more and more. (English Version) YES, it's a JakexAdaxLeon ;)


_ Well, well. Ok, there will go._

_First of all, english is not my mother language. I speak portuguese and was posting fanfictions only in portuguese until now. _

_I'm really afraid about the result of write something in a language that I have not much knowllege. English speakers, please, forgive-me for all the mistakes, all the bad expressions and all the bad grammar... and any other bad things that sure you will find here. _

_The thing is... have almost no portuguese speakers here in this website, not here, in Resident Evil Category. I had some reviews of spanish speakers asking "hey, try in enlgish or spanish"... so... I decided to try. Spanish would be easier for me, but i think english is more "universal". (A big "viva" for the globalization, hã?...hahahahaha)_

_Ok, lets finish to tranform this big world in a very small egg._

_I think I liked the idea of more people reading what pass in my crazy mind... I hope, with this bad english, you there get something understandeble._

_About the fic. Have a long, long time that I wanted to write this one. I'm a completelly "Aeon" fangirl, and Leon x Ada always will be my favourite clouple in Resident Evil... B-U-T, I had a urge, a really strong wish to write something diferent, and Jake... what to say about him? I just loved the boy!_

_It's ok, enough talking. lets start the fic. :D People, be nice and gimme your reviews, I need some feedback for to see if this (posting in english) is working or if is better just forget the idea... :D. You all can go mad with the things that I Will do over here, in speacial Aeon fans... I'm waiting for it, so tell me your feelings, IF you are happy, or angry... or IF you want to explode some heads. I promiss, I Will understand. hehe_

_Note: "metrosexual", i dont know if this expression exist in other places, or if is only in Brazil. It means guys that "worry in look good", hair, clothes, perfum... but are not gays. hahahahaha_

_Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM, not me, unfortunally._

* * *

**JAKE**

The province of East Kazakhstan was a unique place, so close borders with Russia, China and Mongolia, turned this place into something really special, with the presence of cultures that each one, in your time, made a mark, over all the thousands of years past. Russian, Chinese, Mongols, and even Persians as result of the _Silk Road_. Jake has seen much of the world, but never a place like that.

Would have been relatively hard to get there if he did not had help. Two years ago discovered who his father was, he met a special girl, have discovered than was a valuable blood running in your veins, was captured, held captive, was tested as a mouse lab, he met the killer of his father ... There were many discoveries, enough to change his life dramatically. Two years had past, and Jake does not work as a mercenary anymore.

But this does not mean that he completely abandoned the world of crime. The U.S. government declared his identity and his relationship with Albert Wesker a state secret, was given to him a new name and new documents, but the amount of money offered to Jake as "compensation for damages" was not enough to live without a work for so long, especially when you do not trust these people, want to have good weapons for selfprotection, to get another false name... and hide from everyone. All of they!

So, was just forced to _blackmail_ someones (still kept important secrets), collect some favors from another ones... worked as security man in brothels and Streep bars, colected some money to get two or three false identities and hid in a remote place in Russia. Never got the level of poverty in which he lived with his mother in Edônia again, never got all the money as he won like mercenary one day too... And now, He was far from being confortable... and a trip, in the last minute? No... had no money for it.

Was a shock to arrive at home and find that notebook, with a so solemn contact request by Ada Wong. How did she find him? Who entered in his home and left the notebook there? He felt angry, felt he could never leave his past behind. After his first moment of anger, considered and studied each one of the files in there, saw how much _they_ knew about, more details about the experience of Carla Radames, plus lots of information about what they knew about his father. Ada and Wesker worked together for many years ... so far, she was the person who had more information about _him_ that Jake ever found.

Definitely, Jake was not ready to leave his past. Always came to his mind, his hard childhood, his loving mother, so many sacrifices that she done ... the sad life and sad death that she had, and that even then she died loving his father, and why? It was a ghost Who Jake could not exorcise, then, is here. Oskemen, capital of the province of East Kazakhstan, in a Turkish restaurant, waiting for his contact.

Realized that the chairs of that place were definitely not made for a man with his size, Jake started to stretch his legs forward, alternating left and right, showing his tattered boots, as long people look at him. He knew, He has an unusual appearance ... and unusual clothes. And then, the woman came. She wore a black jeans and a white silk blouse, embroidered, long sleeves, and a red scarf covering part of her hair and neck so lightly... that neither seemed be a veil. She entered without ceremony, smiling as if she know him as from a long time, walking freely with her long legs and hips swaying in a too western way for one country of Muslim majority.

"- Finally. Wesker Junior. "- Being called in this way shocked him. She was there, standing before him, cheerfully, with a hand on her hip and the other calling the waiter. "- My dear, could you provide us a more private table, yes? If possible, also in a warmer place, Please. "- These last words, Jake realized that she spoke Russian very perfect, classic accent, in the noble tone of the Tsars... quite different from the drawn and dirty Russian spoken in Edônia.

She faced him when he stood up, he was already used to it, always was in this way, Jake was already very tall as from his 15 years old. The waiter led them to a table inside a private room, typically used for business dinners. But there were only a man and a woman ... and it was still a Turkish restaurant, in a country of Muslim majority ... a woman entering the same room with a man and stand there alone with him, without this man being your spouse, father, brother or other close relative, should not have been so well accepted as it was ... Jake was not sure who this woman was, but he knew how much she was bold.

Ada took off the veil revealing her raven black hair and a pendant of something like a crucifix carved in wood hanging her neck, falling carelessly in her lap.

_"My God, so similar and so different."_ – She was identical to Carla Radames, but the attitude, the behavior, the natural look ... was all so different. It was a shock, that whole bullshit clone story was all real. Jake was convinced now, that in his 22 years of life, probably he not even saw half madness that contains the world. Having known one Ada, and now, the_ other one_ - or vice versa - it was creepy and charming at the same time.

"- Do not look at me in this way, Mr Muller. I know you're comparing me to her. "- Then she looked up from the menu that was flipping through and looked at him, smiling.

"- Yeah, ma'am. Do you guess people's thoughts too? "

Ada Wong smirked. She was a mixed chinese, and with bright eyes, and If was not for her behavior, she could easily walk arround that pleople like any other woman from Kazakhstan - or perhaps they think that she is a Kazakh who lived too long outside ...

"- Come on, Jake Muller. I know why you accepted my invitation. You can ask first, I'm here. "

_"She definitely guess people's thoughts."_

"- Did you know my mother?"

"- No."

"- My father ... did He know she was pregnant? "

"- Also not. Well, I really dont think so."

" - Why she would not tell him?"

" – It's my guess. Is what I would have done on her place. I have not sent you all the files. But I will, soon, if you want. About the project ... Wesker's Children ... Probably your mother knew, somehow... she only wanted to protect you. This is my guess. "

"- Wesker's Children? Are you going somewhere? I have all day long, you can explain more than that. "

She sighed. "- Thirteen children were genetically selected for the design of a mad scientist who wanted to rule the world, cliche, I know. Only two survived, one of them was your father, only two of the thirteen... The Idea was do make super-humans, with super antibodies, intelligence above normal... and other qualities. And Albert himself knew nothing of it until a year before his death. By the way, when your father discovered the truth, he killed the scientist. And you have an uncle, if we can call it this way, but He is missins, we even dont know If he is alive, his name is Alex. "

It was Jake's turn to sigh. Neither needed to be very smart to know that he would not harm everything what wanted to know from her, in one single day. " - Okay ... I think I'll accept your files. Now it's my turn, what do you want from me? "

Ada rested her chin on her palm, leaning on the table with her elbow. "- I have a proposal for you, Mr. Muller. A job offer. "

Jake snorted. "- I'm sorry, ma'am. But since the last job I got, with your twin sister, by the way, Dad here is closed and retired. And... I'm not a mercenary anymore. "

"- Mercenary ..." - The word rolled in her mouth in a almost durty way. - "- No Jake, I'm talking about you becoming an agent." – And her slanted eyes Just twinkled.

"- Haha! Agent? I refused this offer too ... Sherry and David Beckham, arrived first. I am sorry. Ask they details about my answer."

She made a confused expression, not understanding the joke. "- David Beckham?"

"- David Beckham is ... that metrossexual football player. That's so _elegant_ blonde hair."

And the woman laughed. A pretty belly laugh that definitely that "other she" or her, would never be able to give. Jake didn't know that his jokes were so funny, and was surprised, because she needed a few minutes to contain herself. "- Come on, David Beckham has brown eyes!"

"- Oh, do you know him? My bad. Anyway ma'am ... "

"- Ada"

"- Ada, I didn't birth for to be the _hero_." - Leaving clear the sarcastic tone in the word Hero.

She ignored the question about Agent Kennedy, Just going back to the point. "- Not that kind of agent. I know well what you mean, we belong to the same specie, Jake. You do not want to be the ... _Hero_ ... and often followed up the wrong way, the way of the bad guys. But you care about people, and somehow, everything that's happening in the world, bother you. You want to help, want to fight. And I'm here to show you ... hm ... an alternative way. Take it... " - she held out a card with a mobile number and address of a hotel. "- If you're curious, we can do a Just a test, you will be contracted to one single mission, and then, only after, you decide if want to stay with us. And I'll not even gonna talk about values . I know that if you accept, it will not be for money. "

"- W-wait, where are you going?" - He got to his feet when she stood up and threw the red veil in her hair again.

"- See you around, Junior ..." - she moved her fingers in a "bye" already turned back to him. He tried to articulate a "Wait." But she was fast like a ninja.

Minutes later the waiter returned with a mug of beer. "- Courtesy of Madam." - He said.

Jake took a long sip, wiping the foam from his lips with the sleeve of his jacket as he watched the card above the table. Her perfum was still there. If one Day he had ever seen a so gorgeous woman before, honestly, He do not remember now... even not her evil twin. Suddenly a bitterness gripped his chest. Remembered his mother... she was also beautiful, even when she was sick and languishing helplessly... did his father loved her in some way, in any way? He was full of rich and beautiful women around him, and Ada Wong was one of them...

**ADA**

_"Ada Wong, how was the contact with the boy?"_ - Asked the discreet voice over the phone.

"- I would say successful. Let's wait for the next days. A week at most. "- And hung up.

Ada threw his red scarf on the bed and leting herself fall on it too. Laughed. "- David Beckham ...". It had been long since the last time she did see him. She and Leon had a serious fight before the events at Tall Oaks and China ... But after that ... she needed to see him again, to have him once more, to be near him and, she did it. And once led to another ... and other ... then another ...

"- What am I doing?" - she covered hes eyes with her arm and sighed. There was no future for her and her beloved agent, but look's that this dosent matter... during these seventeen years, they could not Just say goodbye.

When Ada closed her eyes, she could still feel his lips against her in the last meeting that they had, his calloused hands passing on her body, his unshaven face that he uses now, brushing against every inch of her skin. She knew, fell in love in Raccoon City, she fell for Leon, and never got to get up again. And maybe, one day, it will still be her undoing, and his too.

"- Metrosexual ..." - Realized that somehow, Leon left Jake bitten. Okay, what a poor guy, bad guy, who grew up abandoned by his father at the margin of society, saw his mother die sick and untreated, would not be bitten to see his little girlfriend always accompanied by a friend as Leon? A man who was nothing else than Jake's complete opposite ... "- Hmm .." ... and anyone who beats the eyes on that girl, sees that Leon was her first love. And the same runs for that other one... Manuela.

" - Poor Jake , if he knew the dark plans that people make for Sherry and him. "

Jumped out of bed and opened the notebook . Always enjoyed reading the Jake's files . Mercenary since 15 years old, acquired height and physical strength very quickly - as expected - although he tries to hide it, he is very smart . Speaks five languages fluently , learned to play piano at two years old all alone, a professor in his neighborhood saw in there a talent, a little genius , and offered him a scholarship. Jake did not continue his studies in music after completing ten years old, strting to work for help his mother put food on the table . His grades score were always the maximum, even He going to school _once in ever_... When her mother fell sick, with no Money and no future he turned mercenary as a trie to get a fast Money for to help her, unfortunally, was too late. Jake had a sort of " mentor ", who trained him , and by whom Jake felt affection and a good relationship of friendship, but later Jake was brutally betrayed by him. Was present in armed conflicts throughout South America , in groups such as the FARC, drug trafficking, loan sharking... any conflict areas around the world, the rule was Just "Who pay more". Went back to Eastern Europe and was hired by the rebels in Edônia . Always been regarded by peers as a distant and cold humor person .

The rest of the report was not necessary, Ada could personally testify. All events, the approach of Sherry, and all change of the boy.

Remembered a ridiculous video that a Brazilian agent showed her on youtube once... "- Jake, you are an agent that adds value to the cabin ..."

**LEON**

He was always received in the same way by Hunnigan, the same look of disapproval. Leon knew in that in a few minutes would listen to another sermon for the umpteenth time, about attending the official meetings at the White House wearing ordinary clothes, when the expected, especially in the position that he holds, would be a suit and tie. No, as always, he wore a jeans and his leather jacket. Of _formal_, was enough his button shirt.

The country is preparing for a new election two years after the death of President Adam Benford, after the attacks and political scandals, the global crisis was not even close to being resolved and forecasts of Leon about what was coming, were the more gloomy possible. Many times - almost every single minute - he wondered what he was still doing there, if that was indeed still the best way to fight for what he believed. If He was, or not, just punching in knife tips, working for people that he do not trust. Even if would be worthwhile to seek for his ideas still believing in a legalistic state, a state that declares itself democratic and Law, but so often without being so.

The latest news, according to the meeting now, was the traffic of BOW's extending across Asia and the Middle East. The DSO was summoned to join the committee that would be sent with the current president, to the UNO convention that would happen in two weeks, in Brussels.

Finally, what most affected him throughout the meeting, was when the theme "Ada Wong" was puted on the table. Currently there was no any formal charges against her, except the crime of espionage, for some reason, characterized only in the United States. In any another country, she was free to move and walk, without risk of arrest, including countries that until two years ago, had treaties with the United States and that, in that not so old times, would be very happy in to deliver her to U.S. authorities. England for example, Canadá, Germany... all they losted the respect for U.S.A. Like Simmons told that would be...

Thanks to this, their meetings became more frequent ... Always that he out of the country, she discover it and come to him. And Leon simply was not caring about the impact that it would have, if he was seen with her ... Was the oposition, maybe was just what he wanted, the push that was missing for him to do what he wanted in the background ... but for some reason, did not dare ... get out of the White House.

Helena stopped by his side. "- Hunnigan is on the way. Be prepared with the ears. "

"- I think you should prepair your ears too. You missy is far from being dressed as a lady in the White House meeting, ok? I dont see your high heels, much less your hairspray in the best Hillary Clinton style. "

They both laughed. Deep inside, Leon wanted have choose a different way of what He choosed when the government took custody of the little Sherry 17 years ago... And he knew that Helena everyday also regretted having left the FBI. So often He held the urge to confess it to her, that He wanted to get out, now, and seek another flag to "swear" to his pistol. In worse case, just take back your life as a rookie cop... In his imagination, she would simply love the idea and follow him as Batman and Robin, Sherlock and Dr. Watson.

" - You know what? Let's get out of here while we can... The pub is still open for another 5 hours "- she said.

"- That's my girl!"

Yes, He had many lost. Lost a friend, lost confidence in many people, lost the certainty of his ideals. But He won a partner.

_Continued ..._


End file.
